


Голод

by remontada, wtfironwinter



Series: IronWinter_WTF2019 || G-PG13 [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen, M/M, incubus!bucky, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 20:24:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remontada/pseuds/remontada, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfironwinter/pseuds/wtfironwinter
Summary: Баки постоянно голоден.





	Голод

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hunger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16755646) by [MarvelousMenagerie (HiddenOne)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenOne/pseuds/MarvelousMenagerie). 



> AU, Баки — инкуб.

У Баки перехватывает дыхание, когда рука Тони соскальзывает с металлического плеча на грудь

— Ты в порядке, Терминатор? — спрашивает Тони, убирая руку.

Баки чувствует боль во всем теле, но коротко кивает в знак согласия. Следы от пальцев, только что вспыхнувшие жаром, снова остывают. Почему Тони отстранился? Его спугнул судорожный вздох Баки или то, как он застыл, когда Тони к нему прикоснулся? Так или иначе, Баки предпочел бы, чтобы Тони был менее наблюдательным, тогда бы он ничего не заметил, а его рука осталась на месте.

Баки хочет этого, пусть даже прикосновения только обостряют голод.

Тони вновь сосредотачивается на металлической руке: несколько панелей на плече открыты, чтобы он мог добраться до проводов.

У Баки сводит желудок, но он сидит абсолютно неподвижно. Голоден, он так голоден. Две, три, четыре порции… Не важно сколько раз Стив за ужином наполняет его тарелку, Баки голоден всегда, и еда тут не поможет.

Там, в гидровской западне, Баки не знал, чему именно сказал «да». Даже когда он был в руках Гидры, превращаясь в Зимнего Солдата, он не представлял, что может существовать во тьме. Погруженный в темноту, холод и боль, Баки услышал шепот, который задал ему вопрос, и прорыдал в ответ «да». Он знал, откуда-то знал: что бы это ни было — это не Гидра, никогда не будет Гидрой, это «что-то» даст Баки силу, чтобы выжить.

И он выжил, пережил всех: и Золу, и Пирса, и остальных, но теперь чувствует голод.

Баки голоден до боли.

Все было проще, пока он не оказался среди Мстителей в Башне Старка. Баки урывками касался людей — в магазине, на улице, в очереди у барной стойки. Даже в Гидре было легче: техники, ученые, кураторы легко распоряжались им, тормошили и трогали своего агента, свою собственность.

Теперь же все уважают личное пространство Баки. Теперь Баки среди друзей, ну, или среди тех, кто однажды ими станет, и он счастлив, как не был счастлив с начала войны.

Но он голодает.

Само собой, Стив касается его руки или обнимает за плечи, Сэм хлопает по спине, даже Клинт в шутку подталкивает. Эти прикосновения, похожие на крошечные глотки воды на пустой желудок, помогают Баки, не дают умереть с голоду, но не насыщают.

И не идут ни в какое сравнение с теми вспышками жара, которые вызывают пальцы Тони, скользящие по коже.

— Почти закончил, — бормочет Тони себе под нос, наклоняясь, чтобы поближе рассмотреть руку.

Баки думает, что все дело в том, как щедро Тони раскрывается при контакте. Он отдает себя в каждом прикосновении, не сдерживается и не отгораживается, только не в Башне. Баки получает куда больше от его легкого касания, чем от Стива — тот обращается с Баки слишком осторожно. Баки все еще Зимний Солдат, все еще опасен и непривычен, конечно, все Мстители с ним аккуратны и настороженны. Особенно Стив, боящийся спугнуть Баки и спровоцировать побег.

Все, кроме Тони, который впустил Баки в мастерскую, готов заниматься его рукой и дарит ему частички себя — горячие, яркие, утоляющие голод — с каждым прикосновением пальцев к коже.

Баки мог бы попросить о большем, мог бы протянуть руку и взять, если бы не был в полнейшем ужасе при мысли, что тогда он может поглотить Тони полностью.

Тони берет маленький кусочек материала для внутренней части плечевого сустава и радостно заявляет:

— Вот и все. Сделано по-старковски и готово работать еще семьдесят лет, если тебе захочется. Замораживать эскимо нет необходимости.

Тони закрывает панели, а Баки смотрит на его ловкие руки и хрипло отвечает:

— Спасибо.

— Это входит в обслуживание, ковбой.

Тони встает и хлопает Баки по плечу в знак того, что они закончили. Самый кончик указательного пальца касается не металла, а кожи, и Баки закрывает глаза, чтобы распробовать прикосновение. Горячее, электризующее, острое, оно проникает через кожу прямо в грудь. Боль в теле Баки рычит, требуя большего, но Тони уже убирает ладонь.

Правая рука взлетает и перехватывает руку Тони — Баки не может себя остановить. Его наполняет тепло, мурашками бежит вверх по руке, пока он удерживает Тони. Так вкусно и так много, Баки хочется кусать, лизать, пробовать, пока он наполняется теплом прикосновения.

Только вот Тони застыл, его внимательный взгляд впивается в лицо Баки.

Баки ослабляет хватку, но не может совсем выпустить руку Тони. Он откашливается и медленно, осторожно повторяет:

— Спасибо. Это не… Я не ожидал. Спасибо.

Тони коротко, чуть заметно улыбается, кивает, а потом сжимает руку Баки, вызывая новую волну жара. Баки закрывает глаза и наслаждается моментом.

— Принято. Серьезно, Снеговик. В любое время. Не стесняйся, — мягко говорит Тони. — Тебе нужно только попросить.

Баки кивает, а потом до боли медленно отпускает его руку. Жажда в груди откликается протестом, но несмотря на это, Баки чувствует себя как никогда наполненным. Он все еще голоден и сосредоточен на Тони, а Тони тем временем уходит. Баки хочется куда большего, но он прекрасно понимает, что голодающему не стоит устраивать пир.

Утолять голод лучше медленно, маленькими порциями. Возможно, ему больше и не надо. Баки никогда не достигал той точки, когда чувствовал бы себя наполненным до конца, и не уверен, что для этого потребуется.

Баки облизывает губы. Удовлетворение — это то, о чем ему не стоит даже мечтать.

— Можешь поболтаться тут, если хочешь, — предлагает Тони, разворачивая экран с чертежами, которых Баки раньше не видел. — Или нет, если не хочешь. Без обид.

Баки улыбается.

— Да, если ты не против, я бы остался.


End file.
